


Changing the Channel

by Charaline (orphan_account)



Category: A few Ace Attorney references, Undertale (Video Game), but not that important to the story
Genre: But only attempted it won't get very far ;) spoilers, I havent even played through genocide yet, Let's kill eveyone lol, Lol trash, Not sure but some attempted rape might happen, Oh yeah LOTS O SPOILING PEOPLE YES EVEN SOME AA BUT IT'S ALL STUFF YOU'D KNOW, Yet another genocide route gone wrong, i have no idea what im doing, nah, why do I keep writing these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Charaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk tried a genocide run, just to see what would happen. But once they reset, well, uh... The best way to put this is:</p>
<p>But nobody came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genocide works for good, but somehow, a human on the surface is able to access the monster's souls- and their powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Channel

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.

Maria sighed. Life in Kurain village just wasn't... Interesting. Most people would be entertained in the exotic...ness of it all, and others would kill time trying to deny the truth. Here, at least, spirit mediums were quite real, and Maria was forced to learn how to channel the spirits from the other side. She was one herself, but found it hard to find the spirits from the next life. She always felt like she was in the wrong place, only stumbling upon the people on accident. That was, until one day...

Err all files erased  
➡Return to start  
Err start not found  
➡locate SAVE file  
Err SAVE not found  
Data corrupted  
Returning[Name]  
Room [❓]  
Cannot retrieve data  
Obj. Barrier not found

By malfunction, the barrier shattered. But nobody was there to see it. The monsters had all disappeared. So where were their souls?

Most people felt it. Ancient magic shattering is no small feat, but for the spirit mediums of Kurain could feel SOUL magic pouring out. Maria expected the Master to feel it most, but it seemed as if she were the only one hearing the voices. Was she just going crazy? She couldn't make them out individually, but they all seemed to say, at one point or another, two words:  
SAVE us.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas, feel free to suggest. I'm literally typing this on the spot, so there was this much planning involved:
> 
>  
> 
> Hey I have a vague idea!
> 
>  
> 
> Yep. 'Bout *that* much.


End file.
